Sailing the Golden Sea
by exoticwords
Summary: Clary Fray has to go on a two week cruise for some "academic program." What happens when she meets the arrogant, but mysterious Jace Herondale? Will they become friends and more or stay enemies? Sorry, but I suck at summaries. :(


**Hey guys! I had this idea on my mind for a while and decided to try writing it and working with it. I have the next few chapters already pre-typed so I should update on a steady-ish schedule. Please review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy. This is also just a Prologue so it will get more exciting. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

I gasp as I take in the sight of the huge ship. I had known it was going to be big, but this, _this ship, _was ginormous. I was also nervous as to how this thing was going to stay afloat. I wasn't exactly excited about going on this cruise, but now I was just all the more nervous. I was going to be on this ship for two and a half weeks and I really didn't feel like getting put in the middle of the ocean anytime soon.

I wouldn't be on this ship if it wasn't for my mother. I was going to be in a "academic enhancement program" that "inspires young adults as they travel the open seas." And all this took place on this cruise ship. What a bunch of bullshit.

My mom thought it would be a good experience and we didn't have to pay for it. But, parents didn't usually come with their kids on these things so, here I was, walking up a long tunnel that lead right into the middle of the boat by myself. I had two suitcases that I was pulling behind me and I made my way to my room, which was _**M154,**_or so it said on my keycard that they gave me on my way on this floating death trap.

I was on the 5th floor, or main deck, and I was somehow currently on the seventh floor. What the hell? How did I get here? I make my way down the stairs and finally see a sign that says, "Main Deck." I walk along the insanely long hallway until I finally see it. I unlock the door with my key and make my way into my bedroom for the next two and half weeks.

The room is smaller than I had anticipated. There were two twin beds, one pushed against one wall and the other bed on the other wall opposite to it. Everything was nice and clean. It didn't look like my roommate had shown up yet so I just dropped my stuff off next to one of the beds and fell onto the bed, getting pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to a steady knock on my door. I groaned and got up, making my way to the intruder of my nap. I pulled open the door to reveal one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She had a flawless pale complexion that went really well with her warm dark brown eyes and black hair that fell in straight line down to her waist.

"Hi! I'm Isabelle. But you can call me Izzy. I am going to be staying in the room next to yours and I wanted to introduce myself."

She seemed really enthusiastic, but nice nonetheless. "Um, hi, I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Clary." I say shyly.

"That's such a pretty name! Have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"Yeah, I got it on my way in. Why?" I ask, confused.

"I want to compare classes of course! May I see it?"

I only nod and walk over to where I had dumped my suitcases. I pull out the piece of paper that I know is my schedule and hand it over to her.

**Clary Schedule (A/N: They only have four periods.)**

**1st: English**

**2nd: Math**

**3rd: Art**

**4th: Geography (They learn about what ever island or country they're visiting that day)**

**Izzy Schedule**

**1st: English**

**2nd: Math**

**3rd: Gym**

**4th: Geography**

"YAY! We have almost all the same classes together!"

I give her a genuine smile and we talk for what seems like hours. She then says she might need to get back to her room and I close the door behind her as she leaves. Izzy was going to be a great friend and I was really comfortable around her. I was really glad I had already made a best friend.

* * *

The next morning after I woke up I looked out my window and we were already moving. The ship had already sailed. I also noticed that I still did not have a roommate. I wonder why. My stomach growled and I realized that I did not eat dinner last night. So, yeah, I am really needing some breakfast right now.

I ate breakfast fairly quickly and decided to roam all over the ship before this "program" started tomorrow. I had walked on each floor (3rd floor, all rooms, 4th floor, all rooms, 5th floor, all rooms, 6th floor, lounges and rooms, 7th floor, called the atrium and there were a bunch of bars and lounges). I was making my way up to the eighth floor when I ran into Izzy and a girl with a dark, (beautiful, I might add, ugh these people were so not helping my self esteem) skin tone and brown hair that was in tiny braids.

"Hey Clary! This is Maia. She is my roommate." Izzy sure does talk fast.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say, once again, shyly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Where are you headed?"

"I have just been roaming the ship, seeing what each floor has to offer. I was just on my way up. Did you want to join?" I ask,

Izzy and Maia both agree and we walk up the steps to the eight floor. The eighth floor had a library, nightclub, four bars, four lounges, and a huge auditorium. I stared in awe at everything. I couldn't believe how all of this was on a ship. That was moving. In the middle of the ocean I might add.

The ninth floor had an arcade, a casino, karaoke lounger, and a two restaurants. There was only one more floor left and that was the tenth floor, or the _Lido _deck, if you prefer. It held the main restaurant, two swimming pools, a hot tub, four waterslides, ten ping pong tables, ten pool tables, mini golf, and a jogging track. Oh and a smoothie stand. That is definitely where I would be later. Maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

I had decided to ask the lady at the Guest Services desk why I didn't have a roommate and she said that I wouldn't have one the entire trip because the girl decided to cancel at the last minute. Well, score for me. Now I could push the beds together and have a bigger bed. I walked back to my room with a small smile.

I laid down that night (on my almost queen sized bed) and fell to sleep dreaming of an angel flying all around the ship.

* * *

**So, there it is. Hope you guys can stay interested and be patient with the story. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Byeee!**

**~Avery**


End file.
